This invention relates to a track device for a merchandising display shelf, and, more particularly, to an adjustable length track device for articles on the shelf, particularly bottles, to slide along.
A display rack unit is assembled from multiple track devices for merchandising articles such as bottled on canned drink products. The display rack unit includes a plurality of elongated track devices detachably interconnected in side-by-side relationship. The number of track devices used to assemble the display rack unit is determined such that the size of the unit is suitable for placement onto an existing display shelf in a retail environment to fill the width of the shelf.
Display racks are useful for displaying bottles, especially beverage bottles, because a rack stacks many bottles using a limited amount of shelf space which is always at a premium. Racks foster a neat display and allow one bottle at a time to be removed without disheveling the other bottles. It is always desirable to have a rack that maximizes product while minimizing shelf space required, reduces manufacturing cost, or reduces transportation and storage costs. It has been found that manufacturing costs are reduced when a single size track device is produced that has a frangible rear portion that can be removed during installation to fit the front to rear length of a particular shelf. Removing the rear section shortens the length of the track device to fit a particular shelf.
A problem with track devices with removable rear sections is that the rear section typically has a stop member that is removed when the rear section is removed. The function of the stop member is to prevent articles from falling out the rear of the track device when articles in the row of articles in the track device are pushed from the front while removing the lead article for purchase. Thus, when the rear section, and therefore the stop member, is removed, articles can be pushed out the rear which is undesirable.
Another problem with track devices with removable rear sections is that once the rear is removed, it is permanently detached from the front portions of the track device. Although permanently detached, the rear section can be used again by placing it on the shelf adjacent the front portions of the track device. While such use works effectively to reduce friction for the articles sliding thereon compared to sliding on the bare shelf, the rear portion is not an effective stop member. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a track device whose length can be varied to fit a particular shelf but that always has a rear stop member.
Track devices also require a stop member on the front which is referred to as a front piece. An ideal front piece stops the forward motion of the articles to prevent inadvertent removal while allowing intentional removal by a purchaser, and provides a window for easily viewing the product label. An unfortunate problem with beverage bottles in track devices is that the product labels do not always face forward thereby obscuring product identification. It will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have an adjustable track device with a front piece that improves product identification.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the invention, an elongate display track device for receiving a row of articles for sliding movement therealong, comprises front, rear and intermediate track segments. The front track segment has a base wall, opposite side edges and at least one sidewall upstanding from one of the side edges. The base wall of the front track segment has a front end portion and a rear end portion defining a keyway. The rear track segment has a base wall, opposite side edges and at least one sidewall upstanding from one of the side edges. The base wall of the rear track segment has a front end portion defining a key and a rear end portion. The intermediate track segments are positioned between the front and rear track segments. Each intermediate track segment has a base wall, opposite side edges and at least one sidewall upstanding from one of the side edges. Each base wall of an intermediate track segment has a front end portion defining a key and a rear end portion defining a keyway. The key of an intermediate track segment releasably interlocks with the keyway of the front track segment or the keyway of another intermediate track segment, and the keyway of an intermediate track segment releasably interlocks with the key of the rear track segment or another intermediate track segment.
Removing the intermediate track segments changes the length of the track device allowing the track device to conform to the length of the cooler shelf. Other track segments called extensions can be added to increase the length of the track device to accommodate longer shelves. Extensions differ from intermediate track segments in the size of the keys and keyways. Intermediate track segments that interlock against longitudinal displacement while extensions have keys and keyways that interlock to prevent both longitudinal and vertical displacement.
A rear panel upstanding form the base wall of the rear track segment inhibits rearward movement of articles on the rear track segment to prevent the articles from falling out the rear of the track device. By removing intermediate track segments and retaining the rear track segment, articles are prevented from falling off the back of the display shelf.
Each key and each keyway has a circular configuration of more than half a circle so that the key and keyway interlock to prevent longitudinal separation of the track segments. The key of the rear segment is larger than the keys of the intermediate segments so that the rear segment locks into a keyway to prevent both longitudinal and vertical displacement. The circular configuration is easy to manufacture because manufacturing tolerances are not as critical for circles as with other configurations and is stronger.
A front piece connecting to the front track segment provides a lower panel for attaching a product identification label. A pair of upwardly extending arms support an upper panel for attaching a product identification label. The lower panel lies below articles on the track, and the upper panel lies above articles on the track and behind the lead article. The panels can accept decals or labels to identify product on the track making product orientation less critical.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings